Next Destination
Next Destination is the new ending theme for Senki Zesshou Symphogear G and performed by Ayahi Takagaki. Track List * Next Destination Lyrics |-|Kanji = 明日(あす)なんて見えないだけど踏み出せる 君とここで出逢った意味があるなら 手を離した後も残るぬくもり 約束の代わりに握りしめた 背中あわせ違う雲を見てる でも同じ空の下にいるよ忘れない さよならという言葉はきっと 終わり告げるためじゃない 次のページ開くため必要なパスワード 思考回路の迷路を抜けて見つけた君の笑顔 消えない目印だからもう振り向かない いつか逢える日まで 不器用な手と手をつないだ瞬間 どこへだって行けそうな気がしたあの日 擦り切れそうな夢が君の言葉で 辿り着く予\感に変わっていくよ 顔を上げて前を向けばきっと その瞳に未来が映るから迷わない 矛盾だらけの風に吹かれ足元すくわれても かけがえない想い出がこの胸の道しるべ 予\測不能\な街の中で君といた日々だけが 今の僕をまっすぐに走らせるよ たとえどこにいても どんな夜明けも暗闇で始まる 別れの痛みよりめぐり逢えた 奇蹟だけを抱きしめて 運命のその先へ さよならという言葉はきっと 終わり告げるためじゃない 次のページ開くため必要なパスワード 思考回路の迷路を抜けて見つけた君の笑顔 消えない目印だからもう振り向かない いつか逢える日まで |-|Romaji = Asu nante mienai dake to fumidaseru Kimi to koko de deatta imi ga aru nara Te wo hanashita ato mo nokoru nukumori Yakusoku no kawari ni nigirishimeta Senaka awase chigau kumo wo miteru Demo onaji sora no shita ni iru yo wasurenai Sayonara to iu kotoba wa kitto Owari tsugeru tame ja nai Tsugi no PEEJI hiraku tame hitsuyou na PASUWAADO Shikou kairo no meiro wo nukete mitsuketa kimi no egao Kienai mejirushi dakara mou furimukanai Itsuka aeru hi made Bukiyou na te to te wo tsunaida shunkan Doko e datte yukesou na kigashita ano hi Surikiresou na yume ga kimi no kotoba de Tadoritsuku yokan ni kawatteiku yo Kao wo agete mae wo mukeba kitto Sono hitomi ni mirai ga utsuru kara mayowanai Mujun darake no kaze ni fukare ashimoto sukuwarete mo Kakegaenai omoide ga kono mune no michishirube Yosoku funou na machi no naka de kimi to ita hibi dake ga Ima no boku wo massugu ni hashiraseru yo Tatoe doko ni ite mo Donna yoake mo kurayami de hajimaru Wakare no itami yori meguriaeta Kiseki dake wo dakishimete Unmei no sono saki e Sayonara to iu kotoba wa kitto Owari tsugeru tame ja nai Tsugi no PEEJI hiraku tame hitsuyou na PASUWAADO Shikou kairo no meiro wo nukete mitsuketa kimi no egao Kienai mejirushi dakara mou furimukanai Itsuka aeru hi made |-|English = I don’t know what the future hold, but will still move forward because there was a reason you and I met here. Even after you let go of my hand, I hold onto that warm left behind which takes place of our promise. Sitting back to back, we both stared towards different clouds… but I won’t ever forget we are still under the same sky. The word “good-bye” is not a word which signifies the end. It’s the password needed to turn to the next page! Breaking free from the maze of my memories, I found your smiling face. It’s my guide I won’t ever lose sight of, I won’t turn back anymore until the day we meet again! When we awkwardly held hands, I felt we could go anywhere! With your voice, I feel I can finally reach my fading dream. If you keep your head high looking towards the future, I’m sure that future will be reflected in your eyes, so don’t hesitate! A gust of contradictions blow onto me, but even if it were to blow me off my feet, these irreplaceable memories in my heart are my guide posts! The days I spent with you in this unpredictable city are what make me want to keep running forward… no matter where I stand. Every sunrise begin from the darkness, so rather than hold onto the pain of saying good-bye, I’ll embrace the miracle that was our first encounter. To that which is destiny! The word “good-bye” is not a word which signifies the end. It’s the password needed to turn to the next page! Breaking free from the maze of my memories, I found your smiling face. It’s my guide I won’t ever lose sight of, I won’t turn back anymore until the day we meet again! Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Music